


Santa Baby

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: -clears my throat- I am here to request a cute fic where Merlin and the reader are singing Christmas songs and decorating their Christmas tree, because its FINALLY CHRISTMAS SEASON!!!https://youtu.be/uox0yHLIKSU





	Santa Baby

It was finally December and you couldn’t wait to decorate the entire house in Christmas cheer. You had already started making Christmas cookies.  
From where you were in the kitchen you could hear music playing. You had heard this song over a million times playing in shopping malls and stores everywhere during Christmas time. It was Eartha Kitt’s Santa Baby, your favorite.  
You look into the family room where Merlin was setting up the tree and had already started to decorate it. He had place a few ornaments up high, where you couldn’t reach, and had placed the start up top to hold the tinsel that he was winding around the tree in place.  
As he was walking around the tree with the tinsel, he was swinging his hips in time with the music. Once the lyrics hit, his deep baritone voice started to sing along. “Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me.”  
His voice flowed like a smooth bourbon and it sent chills down your spine. You stood in the doorway of the kitchen as you watched the wondrous display. His swaying hips stirred something deep within you. He was being positively sinful, and he knew it.  
As he sauntered around the tree his hazel eyes lock with yours he smiles and gives you a cheeky wink. You laugh as he continues to sing. “Been an awful good girl. Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight.”  
“Two can play at that game.” You say as you walk over to him, swinging your own hips. As the chorus starts you walk close to him and turn around so your back is pressed right up against him. “Think of all the fun I’ve missed. Think of a the fellas I haven’t kissed.” You sing, giving Merlin a playful wink and a smile. “Next year I could be just as good. If you check off my Christmas list.” You sing, your beautiful voice making him melt against you. You take this chance to tease him by rutting you bottom against his crotch making him moan.  
Suddenly you were entrapped by tinsel, as Merlin started to wrap you in the decoration like a present. He had the most smug grin on his face as he did so.  
“Hey!” You protested.  
“Santa baby, I wanna yacht. And really that’s not a lot.” He sings as he finishes twirling the tinsel around you. You were stuck in place but it wasn’t so tight that a few wiggles wouldn’t get you out of the situation if you didn’t want to be there. “Been an angel all year. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.” He whispers and he gets close enough the words are but ghosts on your lips.  
You welcomed to kiss as the song plated in the background. Merlin moved his hands to your waist as you wiggle to get out of the rope of tinsel and wrap your arms around his neck. He moans into you mouths as you bite his bottom lip, sending chills down your spine.  
As quickly as the kiss started, you pull away. “We’ll continue this after the cookies are done.” You say with a wink and walk back to the kitchen, humming and swinging your hips. Leaving a very disappointed Merlin and the tinsel on the floor.


End file.
